Extreme Fandom Crossover
by Chezza456
Summary: Basically this is where I'm placing my old summaries from the last question of the profile fandom questions ("1 and 9 are in a happy relationship, until... etc. etc.") I didn't want to delete them completely, but I wanted to update the one on my profile, so I guess this is the home for my previous ones. Expect a whole lot of weirdness, humour and fandoms!


Basically this is the last question on the "Pick 12 Characters and Answer These Questions" thing that's on most people's profiles (I don't know its name - if it even has one) This was originally on my profile, yet I thought I'd update it to include my current fandoms. However I couldn't bare to lose this from my profile completely so I uploaded it as a story (when/if I update the current one I'll post as a new chapter). Simply it's a crack!fic fandom crossover! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

CHARACTERS:

**1.** Sherlock (BBC Sherlock)

**2. ** Liam Butcher (Eastenders)

**3. ** Amy Pond (Doctor Who)

4. Tobey (Three Delivery)

5. Ricky C (Ali G In Da House)

**6. ** Franck (Trance)

7. Dylan Keogh (Casualty)

**8. ** Jake (Outnumbered)

**9. ** Jonathan Creek (Jonathan Creek)

10. Vlad (Young Dracula)

**11.** Indy (Indiana Jones)

12. Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter)

* * *

**_Sherlock and Jonathan Creek are in a happy relationship, until Jonathan runs off with Liam Butcher. Sherlock, brokenhearted, has a short relationship with Indy and a brief unhappy affair with Franck, then follows the wise advice of Jake and falls in love with Amy._**

_Well..._

Sherlock and Jonathan Creek are both called to investigate a rather peculiar case and Sherlock is determined to solve the case before Jonathan. Once the case is over, Sherlock has to go back to normal, solving cases with John which he now finds mundane. Even Moriarty's attempts of 'solving Sherlock's boredom' fail miserably. Sherlock realises that he needs someone to compete with in solving cases, and John is not clever enough. He contacts Jonathan Creek, and they come to an agreement, sharing cases, and Sherlock's flat. John gets jealous that Sherlock has left him for Jonathan, and subsequently relocates to flat 221C. This ends up with Sherlock and Jonathan becoming more and more comfortable with each other, until they establish a relationship.

A few weeks into their relationship, Bianca Butcher rings them up with a case to find her missing son: Liam. The two detectives work on the case, finding Liam and bringing him home. However Jonathan and Liam realise they have a connection, and in the night they run away together. When Sherlock works out what has happened he is extremely upset and without John's care and comfort he begins a relationship with Indy, after being asked to find and recover an ancient and expensive artefact for him.

However, while Sherlock is trying to locate the artefact, he comes into contact with Franck, also seeking the artefact to sell onto the black market. After a full scale fight, Sherlock and Franck end up sleeping together. When Franck is asleep, Sherlock searches his room and finds the artefact hidden in a drawer and takes it, then returning to Indy. Feeling confused, and a little guilty, Sherlock tells Indy about Franck, and the two mutually decide to break up.

Sherlock throws himself into more cases, happily taking ones from Mycroft as well. When Mycroft tells him about an alien species that has invaded Scotland, he travels up there to investigate, meeting Amy Pond who boasts about having experience with aliens. Unfortunately for Sherlock, he finds out that he needs her expertise and their efforts combined stop the invasion in its tracks. Amy begins to flirt with Sherlock, but he ignores her attempts, remembering the last times he got involved with others.

He travels back home, and once there Mrs Hudson informs him that John has left the flat, and a new family, with three children, are due to move in. Sherlock continues to hide himself away in his flat, and the youngest of the boys from the family breaks in, thinking it is abandoned, and therefore a great place to create his mischief. His older brother Jake manages to take him away, before Sherlock stabs him with his harpoon. Jake then returns to Sherlock's flat, and begins to ask the detective if he is ok. Not knowing if John will ever return, and needing someone to talk to, Sherlock tells Jake everything since he met Jonathan Creek. He also tells Jake that he wanted to continue things with Amy Pond, but feared messing up once again. Jake listens and then explains that she may not be the same as the others, and tells Sherlock to see her again. Sherlock takes his advice, knowing no other solution, and goes up to see Amy. They both get along as well as before Sherlock left, and slowly Sherlock realises he is falling in love with her; only because he is less bored when there are no cases. They finally get married and both live happily ever after... apart from when Moriarty decides to intervene, and once when the Doctor comes back for Amy, and leaves crying. And when Sherlock remembers John. His blogger. Who he never sees again, but reads the blog of weekly.


End file.
